Bring Me Down
by Aero-Lee
Summary: SongFic. And as I'm putting out the flame, Somebody brings up your name. She didn't believe a word she was telling herself. Because if she did, something as sweet as a kiss to his girlfriend wouldn't sting so badly.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sirius Black, Lily Evans, McGonagall, James Potter or anything else you recognize.

I do own Amoret White.

But I dont own the song Bring Me Down. It's by Miranda Lambert.

* * *

_Sweet like a kiss, sharp like a razor blade_

_I find you when I'm close to the bottom_

_You can't appreciate the time it takes_

_To kick a love I always knew was kind of wrong_

Amoret looked away as Sirius kissed his new flavor of the week. His first 'girlfriend' since, well, her. And as you might have guess, Amoret was still not over the Gryffindor heartthrob. It just wasn't meant to be, Amoret had tried to convince herself repeatedly. Sirius Black, the rich, handsome pureblood, wasn't meant to be with Amoret White, middle-class, average muggleborn. Even their last names agreed they were opposites. At first Amoret was convinced she was in love with the boy, but once she started thinking about it, it all clicked. They just started dating because their best friends were dating. Lily and James. Amoret wanted a caring, perfect boyfriend like James, so she agreed when Sirius asked her out. Their three month fling meant nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. She didn't believe what she was telling herself.

Because if she did something as sweet as a kiss to his girlfriend wouldn't sting so badly.

_And as I'm putting out the flame_

_Somebody brings up your name_

Amoret tried to concentrate on her Potions essay, but found she couldn't keep her eyes off of the couple making out in front of the fire. She picked up her books and shoved them into her bag, but as she reached onto the table to grab her parchment she knocked over the candle sitting in the middle of the table.

"Shit, shit, shit," Amoret furiously cursed, while trying to bat out the flames consuming her essay.

"_Aguamenti,_" she heard a voice say, and water sprayed putting them out. She looked up and saw,

"Sirius," said Amoret, surprised, "Thanks."

"No problem," he shrugged, before going back to sit on the couch. Amoret grabbed her things and made her way to the staircase leading up to the girls dorms.

_Baby, baby, baby bring me down_

_I want to be right where you are_

_Baby, baby, baby bring me down_

_So you can look me in the eye and break my heart_

_Break my heart_

Laying down on her bed, Amoret stared up at the ceiling, refusing to cry over a Marauder of all things. It didn't matter that girl, whoever she was, was exactly where she wanted to be. It was no use convincing herself otherwise anymore. It wasn't going to fix her broken heart. Sirius was over her, she'd never get him back anyways. Might as well face the truth. Amoret had the chance to take him back, but her stubborn pride wouldn't let her. Damn the Sorting Hat for putting her in Gryffindor.

_Six AM unruffled pillow_

_Laughs out loud at my trusting heart_

_It's like I didn't see the penny_

_I missed the fountain by couple yards_

"Lily!" Amoret screamed, hiding her red face in a pillow, "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"It's truth or dare!" Lily explained, "I was asked to say it! I can't very well lie when I chose truth!" Amoret turned from her best friend..

"Why'd you have to ask?" she asked a laughing Sirius.

"You wouldn't tell me your most embarrassing moment, so I asked Lily!" he said, still laughing.

"Guys, it isn't that funny!" Amoret said, her face in the pillow again.

"Yes, it is!" said James.

"Tell us the story one more time, please?" Sirius asked, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Amoret's muffled voice gave in, "We were at Lily's house and went for a walk in the park when we saw a fountain. I threw a coin in to make a wish, but the momentum flung me backwards into the fountain, the coin hitting me in the face and bouncing off towards Lily's feet. Happy now?" Her face was as red as Lily's hair. Sirius just nodded, still laughing. Amoret pulled out her wand, "Shut up before I curse your mouth closed," she threatened. He immediately closed his mouth.

_If you would only stay gone_

_Maybe I could move on_

Just when Amoret thought she would be able to avoid Sirius, he popped up again.

"Hey, girlfriend," he said in an overly girly voice, "Wanna help me with my Charms homework?" Amoret glared at him, bending down to pick up the papers she dropped when he bounded into her. "C'mon, be a babe."

"If you help me with transfiguration," she said, not being able to turn him down, even when he annoyed her, "I think McGonagall has some vendetta against me, or something."

_Baby, baby, baby bring me down_

_I want to be right where you are_

_Baby, baby, baby bring me down_

_So you can look me in the eye and break my heart_

_Break my heart_

Sirius chuckled at the joke and bent down and picked up some books.

"Give me those," he gestured to the other ones in her hands.

"I can carry them," Amoret protested.

"You always used to let me carry your books." Wrong thing to say.

"Yeah, well that was before," Amoret said coldly, "Now if I could please have my books back."

"Just let me help." Why did he do this to her?

"Now," she snapped, snatching them from him and running off. Why, Amoret wondered, did he have to bring up their relationship? It was over and she didn't need anymore heartache.

_Baby, baby, baby bring me down_

_I want to be right where you are_

_Baby, baby, baby bring me down_

_So you can look me in the eye and break my heart_

Tears were running down Amoret's face, and she hated herself for it. She had already promised herself no more crying over him. So why was she? Amoret found herself leaning up against an empty desk in a class room with no clue as to how she got there.

"Amoret? You in here?" a familiar voice called. She sniffled.

"No," Amoret said stupidly.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you bloody think?" she snapped at the boy who caused all of her problems in the first place.

"I'm only trying to help," Sirius said, "Why do you keep pushing me away? I'm trying to be your friend."

"Even after what I did to you?"

"Well, it hurt at first. I was in love…you know?" Of course she knew. She nodded. "There was a time where I would have done anything to get you back, but then I realized it wasn't worth it, chasing after someone who so obviously didn't want me like I wanted them. So, now I'm over you," Sirius obviously thought this was the right thing to say. He grabbed Amoret's shoulders and forced her to look up at him, "Your going to be alright, right?"

"Yeah," Amoret lied, "It's just that time of the month." She chuckled sadly before feeling Sirius strong arms wrap around her. Amoret relaxed into the hug. Friends. She could live with that.

_Break my heart._

So click the little blue button and review!


End file.
